Embrace It
by rixi
Summary: Angelus finally gets what he wants.


Author: rixi  
  
Title: Embrace It  
  
Summary: Angelus finally gets what he wants.  
  
Disclaimers: I'm not making a profit from this.  
  
Distribution/Feedback: rixi_87@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Mid season 2, when Angel goes all dark and sexy.  
  
Authors Note: It's ten past five in the morning, I haven't slept, and I'm bored and listening to Delta Goodrem. This is where this crap spawned.  
  
It's lonely up on your pedestal isn't it? Yeah, I knew it was. All perfect aren't you? Can't do anything wrong: well lucky you. It must be fun knowing you're the belle of the goddamn universe. I'm here, rotting in this cell, trying to finish the thorn-ridden road of redemption when, if you think about it, you're just as bad as I am.  
  
Yeah, you are. Are you shocked? Disgusted, maybe? Who cares? I don't. I know you, yep; I do; as much as you hate to admit it, I know you. I know all about your sordid little life. You ain't as innocent as you like to think, you know. I can see you. I've always been able to see you. You hate me for it, you hate me for a lot of things, but this is the biggie. The way I can see into your soul and tell you exactly what you are. Not what I see, because, although I'm opinionated, I'm not about you. I see the truth, and you don't like the truth. It's always scared you. It scares everyone though. The truth is what everyone fears, because they distort it.  
  
There are a few exceptions though: you being one of them. Your distortion of the truth makes you perfect, the real truth is that you are far from perfect. You are an abomination of everything; even evil. God, how pathetic are you? You can't even get evil right, when, let's face it, it's the easiest thing in the goddamn world to be. I'm evil, but at least I can fucking admit it. Where are you? On your pedestal, like always.  
  
Don't you find it a little sick? I mean, you're free, whilst I'm imprisoned and you don't even give a shit do you? Of course not, you are the saviour of the world! You are the champion; everyone loves you! So screw the people who got you there: screw the reason that you're so fucking glorified. If I sound a little bitter to you, I am. Again, I'm not ashamed to admit it like you.  
  
I know you have no opinion of me, damn I have a low opinion of me but you could show me some respect. I know you want me to be gone. I know you want to be free of me, it happens every now and again, doesn't it? You close your eyes, and for a while, I'm gone. But I always come back. Don't you get it? I AM you. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't exist. Why won't you realise this? I am your soul. I am your heart, and I am your thought. Without me, you don't have a purpose. Open your eyes. You Need Me. I don't know why I bother though. It's not like you've ever listened before. No wait, I'm lying. You did once, didn't you? Quite a few times but you always snap out of it before you can get too deep. Before you can become me, you dump me.  
  
It really ticks me off. How you can just dismiss me at will, when you are embedded in my head. I can never rid myself of you. You are always here, torturing me with your memories. Your fucking goodwill and. your love. I hate you so much, but if we're both honest, I am the only one that loves you. And you love me, no matter how much it disgusts you: you do.  
  
Don't roll your eyes; I can see everything you do and I can feel everything you feel.  
  
See, look. There you are, positioning yourself on that fucking pedestal again. Why don't you just accept the fact that you don't belong there! Get off the damn thing before you pollute it and no one else can get on.  
  
We need each other, without you, I'm nothing, and the same goes for you. We are each other. Accept it, and then maybe, just maybe, you can do something worthwhile. You think anyone actually cares that you're helping the world? No one does, people expect you to be evil. You've always done what people expect of you, why are you suddenly changing? It isn't worth it. No one cares if you succeed; only if you fail. Join me, you know you want to.  
  
Oh great. There you go, back on that fucked up pedestal. GET OFF IT! That's right, jump off it. There don't you feel better? I knew you would.  
  
Embrace it Soul-boy. You Are Me.  
  
Angel looked into the mirror. He couldn't see himself but he knew he was there.  
  
Looking into the mirror, and seeing nothing just reinforced what Angelus was saying to him. He was Angelus. He was nothing. Darla had turned him into nothing, so he would do the same for her.  
  
To her and Drusilla. They wouldn't even be dust when he had finished with them. And he would do that, for Angelus. Because they were one. 


End file.
